


The Book Is Laying Open, There Are Tales To Be Told

by A_Plethora_Of_Peters



Category: Tales To Be Told - The Mechanisms (Album), The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Disabled Character, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Plethora_Of_Peters/pseuds/A_Plethora_Of_Peters
Summary: Short little Mechanisms drabbles that pop into my head and may or may not be connected to each other…
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57
Collections: Stowaways' Shenanigans





	The Book Is Laying Open, There Are Tales To Be Told

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for Doctor Carmilla being The Absolute Worst™ by being emotionally manipulative/abusive of Jonny and for Jonny acting in a very gross submissive manner to try and get her to agree with him.l

Something was wrong and only one person knew.

It wasn't Ashes because they were pulling the semi-conscious brunette man in a ragged military uniform with blood weeping from his burnt out eyes from the lifepod. They didn't hear the argument since they were busy awkwardly consoling the half-crazed man who kept deliriously calling for Jonny as well as someone named Bertie.

It wasn't Brian as he was busy trying to locate the Toy Soldier in the space where the moon had been with Nastya's assistance. Neither of them thought about the odd lack of both captain and first mate on the bridge where the two were bent over the radar trying to find the wooden man.

It was actually Ivy who was alerted that something was wrong by the scurrying of the octokittens fleeing from something. She was the one that saw Jonny's balled fists and bared teeth, from the relative safety of the doorway to the Doctor's lab. She was the one that witnessed the Doctor looking at him with the air of an adult that was disappointed with their child throwing a temper tantrum.

She stayed back, watching them fight curiously. She had seen Jonny get worked up before but never to a degree like this. There was an unusual edge to Jonny's posture. He seemed almost… desperate about something. Ivy decided to watch and listen, filing this interaction away for later analysis.

"Jonathan." Doctor Carmilla was the only one that called Jonny that at his vocal and physical insistence and it was obvious that he hated it by how he flinched. She sighed, clasping her hands behind her back. "Be reasonable. You've known this human for what? Three, four years?"

Jonny ground his teeth before spitting back at her. "At least I know him better than anyone else on this fucking ship!"

Ivy frowned at a strange pressure in her chest at his words. She examined the sensation and decided that there was a 40% chance that she was feeling guilty. It was hard for her to relate to her crewmates and she had little idea how they felt about her. Apparently the same applied to Jonny as well.

She tuned back into the conversation in time to hear Doctor Carmilla say sharply. "Impertinent brat. What do you get out of this? A new toy? I gave you several already and you abandoned them!" Her arms twitched as though she was resisting the urge to hit Jonny.

"You didn't give them mechanisms for me!" Jonny threw his arms in the air as he shouted. "You did it because you wanted to test the limits of what you can do!" It suddenly struck Ivy that she had never seen Jonny argue without a weapon of some sort in his hands before. He would pull his guns on and shoot the others fairly regularly, but now that she looked back on it, he never did so to Doctor Carmilla. 

Curiouser and curiouser.

"Jonathan." If Ivy didn't know better, she would've thought that Doctor Carmilla sounded disappointed. "I gave all of you life when you needed it. I fixed you all when you were broken." She stepped closer to him and quietly said. "You were dying remember? Your heart was destroying itself and I stopped it." Jonny tensed as she gently touched his cheek and flashed her fangs at him. "I saved you and gave you a wonderful existence so very different than my own."

Jonny chose that moment to switch tactics and leaned into the touch. Something deep in Ivy's gut clenched. This was extremely out of character for Jonny. She didn't like the nervousness to his smile, the tension in his shoulders. 

He spoke softly, contrite in a way Ivy wasn't aware he could be. "I know you did that for me Doc and I am nothing but grateful to you for that. I've just… I know I have never asked for anything before so please? Let me have him and I won't question you anymore… I promise."

Doctor Carmilla hummed, her thumb rubbing under his eye slowly. Eventually she pulled back and turned away from him. "I suppose I could." She looked back at Jonny and smiled. "I'm rather surprised with you Jonathan." Her smile got a cruel edge to it. "Who knew that a heartless man who killed his own father could feel so sentimental over a mortal pet."

When she turned away, gesturing for Jonny to leave, Ivy saw Jonny's expression twist in hate and rage. He headed for the door, roughly shoving past Ivy. 

She watched him go, faintly concerned. She glanced into the lab where she could see Doctor Carmilla starting work in what Ivy assumed was the new mechanism for the man they had picked up.

Ivy decided to keep an eye on her. Just in case Doctor Carmilla tried anything to sabotage Jonny's request...


End file.
